Sakura, Sasuke, and the Bracelet
by KawaiiKenshin
Summary: (AU) What happens when Sasuke breaks Sakura's Sex Bracelet? (Parings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika-although the pairings might change...)
1. Ino's Gift and Sakura's Displeasure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!  
  
A/N: This story is made by the collaborative work of myself and 'bilingual sheep'. We hope you enjoy our first ever Naruto fic!!!  
  
Sakura, Sasuke, and the Bracelet  
  
Chapter 1: Ino's Gift and Sakura's Displeasure  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura! Wait!" a blonde girl with a ponytail called. Panting, Ino finally caught up to Sakura. "Here" Ino said as she shoved something into Sakura's palm.  
  
"What's this?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, forehead girl?! It's a bracelet!" Ino replied.  
  
"I know that, but what kind is it? Does it do anything?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's a sex bracelet! See, I have one too!" said Ino.  
  
"Sex!?" squeaked Sakura.  
  
"Well, it's not like you have to do anything. unless you break it. or someone else does. hehehe. then you have to!" replied Ino.  
  
"Um. Ino. why exactly did you give this to me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"So that we could have matching ones!" Ino squealed happily.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
2 Years Later  
  
(In the gym locker room) Sakura looked at the bracelet on her wrist and sighed. She didn't know why she had kept it. She used to fantasize about Sasuke breaking it, but now, at the age of 16, she knew that would never happen.  
  
"Hey forehead girl!" yelled Ino. "Hurry up and get changed before Mr. Kakashi comes in! .or is it that maybe you want him to see you naked!!!" Ino sneered.  
  
"Ino." Sakura growled.  
  
"Well, hurry up then!!!" Ino shouted. Sakura sighed. She then took off her small amounts of jewelry and changed into gym clothes. She then rushed out the door to her class. .but she had forgotten one thing. she hadn't taken off the bracelet!...  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! So what do you think so far? Reviews are always appreciated, but I'm not gonna beg or anything! No Flamers Please!!! I would also like to thank 'Love from Vikky' and 'Mrs. Hyuga/Kusanangi" for their brilliant stories that have inspired both myself and "bilingual sheep"! Arigato!!! Well that's all for now. See ya- =^.^= 


	2. The Sex Bracelet

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!  
  
AN: Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed!!! *sob* It makes me feel so special! Anyway, I'm glad you all like it!!! In addition. NO FLAMERS!!! It hurts my feelings *sob* .besides, if you do flame me I'll just put your e- mail in the 'deleted items bin' and won't even read it! How do you like them apples? Anyway, I love you peoples!!! Now on with the fic!!!  
  
// -Inner Sakura  
  
Chapter 2: The Sex Bracelet  
  
"Good morning Class!" said Mr. Iruka, the assistant gym teacher. "Please settle down and line up quietly."  
  
"Iruka." Kakashi the head gym teacher said. "You don't have to be so formal with them. they don't listen anyway!" Kakashi continued as he glared at the students. "Now shut up and get in line you little brats!" He ordered as he took out a copy of Come Come Paradise.  
  
All the students lined up quietly.  
  
"What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" asked a hyper Naruto.  
  
"We will be doing basketball!" Kakashi replied.  
  
This statement was met by the comment "Yes!" from everybody, but one girl who was busy looking at her wrist.  
  
"Shit" she mumbled.  
  
Kakashi split the line in half. "These are the teams. When you get your team together and decide who's playing what position, send a player to me for the jump ball." Kakashi said. "Here are the teams:  
  
Team 1: Sakura Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Chouji  
  
Team 2: Sasuke Ino Kiba Shino Hikaru (an original character)  
  
Sakura sighed. (Yes again.) and sent Hinata to Mr. Kakashi. The other team sent up Sasuke.  
  
"All right! You two will be the jump ballers! (Is there such a word?)" Kakashi announced as he continued to read Come Come Paradise. "Get in positions everybody! 1, 2, 3 . GO!"  
  
Sasuke and Hinata jumped for the ball. Still in the air, Hinata grabbed ball. Sasuke smirked and knocked the ball out of her hands.  
  
"No foul!" Iruka called.  
  
Shino then grabbed the ball and dribbled down the court. Shikamaru attempted to block him, but Shino passed to Ino, who shot and scored! The score was 2-0. Sasuke's team was winning!  
  
.And so the game continued on.  
  
*3rd Quarter* The score is 22-18. Sasuke's team is winning!  
  
Sakura had the ball. //Yay! Yeah! Show Sasuke and everyone else what your worth!!! Go for it!!!// Inner Sakura cheered. She dribbled down the court, being careful not to 'travel'. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention (reading his dirty book =^.^=), but she wanted a fair game. She was at the foul line when Sasuke popped up in front of her in order to block her shot.  
  
No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't find an opening to pass to someone else. Sasuke lunged for the ball and a resounding SNAP was filled the air. Everyone stopped and stared. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down at the floor. where her sex bracelet lay.  
  
Everyone was silent except for one blond teen. He walked toward the pair.  
  
"Sasuke you idiot! Give Sakura-chan's bracelet back!" Naruto said.  
  
At that statement Sasuke and Sakura blushed, all the girls started crying or whispering and Ino ran sobbing out the door! Naruto stood there with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Naruto.  
  
At this moment Kakashi "suddenly" decided to leave for the bathroom. (Perfect timing eh? He knows when to leave in order to avoid trouble.) Chouji stared at Naruto. "Are you that big of an idiot?!" asked Chouji. "It's a SEX bracelet!" Chouji said. He noticed Naruto's still clueless expression and continued. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is!? Did you sleep through Health class or something?" asked Chouji.  
  
"I know what sex is, but what's a sex bracelet?" Naruto asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Um. N-Naruto-kun. come here." Hinata whispered as she beckoned Naruto towards her.  
  
"Huh!?" asked Naruto as he walked towards her.  
  
Hinata began whispering to Naruto. She blushed at being so close to him, but continued her explanation. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. How could something like that even exist!? It was to sick and twisted for Naruto to even comprehend.  
  
"Sakura-Chan *sniff* How could you!?" cried Naruto as he ran out of the building in the same fashion Ino had earlier.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata softly yelled as she ran after him.  
  
"At least that's taken care of." Chouji said.  
  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru added.  
  
By this point, the entire class was whispering and glaring at Sakura and Sasuke, when the bell rang for lunch. Still whispering and glaring, all the student's changed for lunch.  
  
Just as the last girl left the locker room, Kakashi poked his head out of one of the lockers and looked around.  
  
"Damn!" he said. "Missed them!" He then held up a pair of striped panties. "Meh. at least I got something!"  
  
AN: So what do you think? I would like to apologize for taking so long to update! It is hard to write a story quickly when two people are making the story together. oh well. In addition, the "triple dots thing"-. isn't working and I don't know what's wrong. If anyone knows then please contact me so that I can fix in this, the last, and all upcoming chapters! Arigato! Anyway, please R&R! I love you all!!! Peace out-Kawaii Kenshin =^.^= 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am writing this note to tell you that I am NOT giving up on this story.  
  
I'm sorry that it has taken so long, but I have school to worry about. I  
have had many projects for school to do recently and am very sorry about  
the delay. Please bare with me...  
  
It might also take awhile for each chapter after this to be posted as  
well. patience is the key. As I have stated before I have school and  
other things to worry about as well.  
  
I will also be replacing this note with a chapter as soon as I have the  
next chapter ready... Sorry for the inconvenience. Once again thank you  
to all of you reviewers out there! Love ya- =^.^= 


End file.
